rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Play With Penny/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- The shadow of a giant monster looms over the gates of Beacon Academy as Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, and Ruby Rose gaze upon the behemoth in awe and terror. Weiss: Oh. My. Gosh! How are we supposed to fight something like that?! Jaune: You mean that monster so big, it's blotting out the sun?! Blake: (sarcastically) No, Jaune, she means a different monster. Yang Xiao Long strolls in front of the four before noticing the beast towering over them. Yang: Oh, hey! I wanna punch that! I mean, I doubt it'll do much... But I'm still gonna punch it! Yang leaps up with a shout to take on the monster. Almost predictably, Yang gets swatted away and lands between her four friends. Yang: I was right, it was pointless... I'm not sorry. Weiss: If only someone had a secret superpower capable of taking an enemy that big. Weiss and Blake's gazes shift to Ruby expectantly. Blake: Yeah, maybe something related to silver eyes? Ruby looks away, embarrassed. Blake: It could really come in handy right now. Anyone at all? Ruby coughs and mutters something under her breath. Ruby: (quickly) Season finale, can't do it yet... Jaune: Don't worry, guys! I'm sure the solution will appear when we least expect it! On cue, Zwei leaps in and triumphantly faces the beast. Ruby and Jaune look positively elated, but the others' faces are a mix of confusion and doubt. With a roar, the monster sends Zwei scampering for the hills. Ruby and Jaune are crestfallen. Weiss: Smart dog. As the ground beneath them rumbles, Penny Polendina walks over, completely oblivious to the situation. Penny: Hello, friends! Would you like to play a game? Ruby: Not right now, Penny, we're kinda busy dealing with this giant monster! Penny looks up at the roaring monstrosity. Penny: Oh, alright. After? Ruby: Yeah yeah, sure, okay, whatever! Penny's eyes glow before she takes off into the air. Punches are thrown, lasers are fired, and cars and trees are thrown about before the beast finally topples backwards, defeated. Penny hops over happily to her stunned friends. Penny: Great! So what do you want to play? Ruby: (fearful) Uh, we can play whatever you want, Penny! Penny grabs Ruby by the hand and drags her away with her. Penny: Hoo-ray! Ruby cries out for her friends as she's taken off-screen, leaving them to gaze upon the wreckage. Jaune: Hoo, what a mess! I feel sorry for whoever has to... Jaune notices a very angry Shopkeep standing next to them, holding four brooms. Jaune: ...clean up. The Shopkeep tosses the brooms into the group's hands and silently puts them to work. ---- In a classroom, Bartholomew Oobleck prepares to give a lecture to Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune, who are all smiling with folded hands like good students. Oobleck: You know, people often ask me about shortcuts to make life easier. "Life hacks", if you will. To which I respond... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! Ruby hides beneath her desk in fear! Ruby: Ah! I'm sorry for thinking! Oobleck: There are no shortcuts in life! Oobleck jumps over right next to Weiss, screaming in her face. Oobleck: Your rivals are always at your heels! You want to survive?! Study hard! Work harder! Constantly improve yourself! Never rest! NEVER REST! Oobleck sprays spit into Weiss' face with his shouting. Weiss: That sounds reasonable...and moist... Oobleck patters over to a trembling Jaune and throttles him. Oobleck: Your time in life is limited! You must grab mortality by the throat and laugh in its face! "Ahaha, I laugh in your face, mortality!" Jaune: (choking) Very...inspiring... Weiss: Do you have any other tips aside from grabbing things by the throat? Oobleck lets go of Jaune. After a moment's silence, he pops open a thermos. Oobleck: Drink more coffee? Oobleck chugs down his own little life hack until he raises his leg. Oobleck: Ah, yes, daddy's little helper. And that's...! Oobleck, Ruby, Weiss, & Jaune: Good to know! The words "Good to know" appear over their heads as Oobleck rockets into the air and through the roof. Weiss: Yeah... He's not coming down. Oobleck laughs heartily as he soars through the air outside. ---- Cardin Winchester walks up to a bunch of rocks in a forest clearing with The Executioner in hand. He kicks one rock into the air and strikes it with his mace. A pained squeak is heard as the rock hits a squirrel. Cardin: Hah! Take that, squirrel! Cardin walks over to another rock and strikes it like a golf ball. A pained chirp is heard and several feathers fall to the ground. Cardin: Bye-bye, birdie! Cardin tosses a third rock and hits it. An annoyed squawk is heard in the distance. Cardin: Hah! Nailed ya, crow! (chuckles) Animals are so stupid. Cardin scratches his head with his mace and picks earwax out of his ear, oblivious to the sound of someone running up to him. The "crow" he hit turns out to be a different "Qrow" entirely, who punches Cardin in the head. Cardin slumps over unconscious as the image of crows circle over his head. Night falls. Qrow is gone. Cardin remains unconscious, but the image of crows over his head are gone. Category:Transcripts